crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-10-08
This is what happened on Friday, October 8, 2016, in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Wyatt Cody Jr. enjoys a flying dream, and then thinks he hears his mother scream.The Haunting of Jennifer Kelly: Part 1 He falls out of bed trying to dive to where she is. Then his sister Constance Cody comes in with the tricorder she pilfered from her mother’s lab. They work it a bit to find out how it works, and they find an unidentifiable signal coming from the direction of the campus.The Haunting of Jennifer Kelly: Part 1 At breakfast Lanie Cody tells her husband that she has to go to New York for something with Kayda. She lies about it being a Nations affair. Then Wyatt deals with his errant son. After Bianca has lunch with several of the Underdogs, she passes a group of the Bad Seeds, including Esquire. Esquire tries to intimidate her again, but she leads him into her carefully prepared trap.Ink in her Veins: Part 2 Early in the afternoon, several of the Secret Squirrels try to track down where Bianca has gone in an attempt to find her secret lab. They arrive just as Esquire is leaving. Given his state, they figure that Glyph is even more dangerous than they thought, and decide to up their investigation. The Cody children get into the tunnels and avoid a guard by taking to a ventilation shaft. The shaft leads into a room that has, according to the two children’s spirits, unimaginable danger. They bolt through the door. Wyatt Cody Jr. and Constance Cody escape from the tunnel system, and then break the tricorder. They simultaneously figure out that their sitter, Laura, can probably fix it. They head for Poe cottage to talk to her.The Haunting of Jennifer Kelly: Part 2 The Cody twins get Laura involved. The three of them head for the Workshop. Laura hunts for parts. Laura reassembles and fixes the tricorder. It works, but the memory is scrambled; there’s no way she can recover it. Talking about it, she discovers that the two children are avatars and already have spirits. Wyatt Jr. can also shape-shift. The children run, and she calls their father. Wyatt Cody confronts his two eldest children, Wyatt Jr. and Connie, about their having spirits. He tells them they’re going to be pulled out of their regular school on Monday and sent to the Junior High program at Whateley, under Ms. Grimes.Tears and Fears: Part 1 That evening in the Poe common room, Morgana asks what had gotten Esquire so scared of her. She explains. Also that evening, Beatdown and Shades discuss the day. Shades tells Clive that the show was for plausible deniability, and makes further plans to get into Bianca’s organization. Also that evening, Chained Melody approaches Crysis with a proposal to work together against Bianca. Crysis decides that’s a good idea. Maybe he doesn’t need to make the murder look like an accident. Maybe all he needs is a good patsy. And another also that evening, the Masterminds meet. Scrye finds a seat while they wait for their secret leader, the Golden Lion. Once he arrives, Scrye shares the idea that Bianca was never properly trained for her role as the White Lady. They decide to wait for an appropriate opportunity and then offer her membership. New York Jennifer Kelly takes a shower after the horror of the nightmare. Jennifer Kelly and Sarah Williams start checking data bases. They discover that Wicked has two identities that seem to be the same person. A bit more digging shows the fake identity was entered by an A. Hartford, who seems to be the Assistant Headmistress of Whateley Academy. They decide to take a trip up to see her. Jennifer Kelly has serious misgivings about the trip to New Hampshire. Jennifer Kelly and Sarah Williams decide to check on the A. Hartford in the Berlin phone directory. It turns out to be Amelia Hartford, the former Assistant Headmistress, who is not particularly enamored with Geoffrey Mazarin, the new headmaster. Tansy, Kayda and Debra arrive in New York. They stop to leave the luggage at Kayda’s and Debra’s apartment before heading for Jennifer Kelly’s apartment. Tansy, Kayla and Debra discover that Jennifer Kelly is not in, but the doorman says they headed for Penn Station. - - > Berlin, NH Amelia Hartford convinces Jennifer Kelly and Sarah Williams to move up to New Hampshire to help get to the bottom of the conspiracy. - - > New York Wyatt Cody calls Lanie Cody to tell her about the twins. They decide to drive to Whateley - it’s faster that way. Other Stories This date is within the span of other stories. Either the stories have not been processed, or nothing in those stories happened on this date. As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted See also *October Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline